Why you're my bestfriend
by the pink pastel
Summary: /Oneshot/ "Teme, I'm your bestfriend because I make you look good in front of Sakura-chan, and because I'm a great wingman, right?" "Hn." -and Sasuke didn't feel like denying the poor boy. That was his first mistake.


**Plot bunnies. They're the reason why there's such a thing as _world hunger_...and insomniac authors.**

**Disclaimer: **How I wish. There's a reason why we call this website, FANfiction, isn't there?

**

* * *

Why you're my bestfriend  
**_(Wingman edition)_  
**

* * *

**

Onyx eyes stared dully at the rambling figure of his―_unfortunately ―_bestfriend: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tch. I'm just going to _ask her out_ dobe, it's not like I'm to going to _propose_ to her or anything_._" a very annoyed Uchiha Sasuke explained, two of his fingers making circular motions above the area of his throbbing temple.

_Not yet, at least._

Naruto's baby blue orbs widened. "_Demo_, it wouldn't hurt to have a _wingman_!" Naruto's persistence started showing.

"It would, if said wingman had two left feet." Sasuke muttered.

"_Nani?_" the blond exclaimed. He _so _did not have two left feet. I mean, seriously!

"Hn. Like I said dobe, I don't _need _a wingman. I'm perfectly capable of…asking Sakura out on my own." Sasuke said.

"Heh! Fat chance with that stick shoved up your ass!" Naruto retorted, pointing a finger at the said Uchiha's…rear end.

"Tch. That was 2 years ago. I returned last year, didn't I?"

"Hai, hai. Yes, we all know the story teme, _thankyouverymuch_. You returned at age 17, served your punishment for that whole year. A few months ago your probation ended, on that same week, you realized that you had feelings for Sakura-chan . Oh! Let's not forget about that plan of yours on reviving your clan with Sakura-chan, making lots and lots of Uchiha babies!" Naruto exclaimed.

He received a bonk on the head, courtesy of the glowering Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Itaaaiii_! You see, _that _is why you need a wingman! Seriously, I am the best of the best, and I can freaking help you! Just give me a chance, teme!" Naruto pleaded, going on his knees and entwining his hands together, holding them under his chin.

"Tch dobe, get up. People are staring." Sasuke hissed, noticing the people of Konohagakure staring at them.

"Not until you make me your wingman, dammit!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan is my bestfriend, and I've been waiting for her happy ending shortly after I got mine with Hinata-chan!"

"Took you forever though." The onyx male muttered.

"ONEGAAAAIIII!"

Sasuke glared at the blond. "Fine! Just get up already!" he hissed.

"Yosh! Finally!"

-

-

The two Shinobi men were walking towards the training grounds, shortly after their breakfast at Ichiraku's.

"Ne, ne, so what's your first plan, teme?" Naruto questioned. Both his hands were behind his head as they walked through the bustling streets of Konoha.

"Hn."

"Aw come on, teme! You're supposed to have a plan!" Naruto shouted, glaring at his bestfriend.

The training grounds came into view, with a certain pink haired Kunoichi resting her back on one of the trees.

"Tch. Just improvise." Sasuke muttered before picking up his pace, and walking towards Sakura.

Jade eyes fluttered open as she sensed their presence. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" she greeted, said greeting came complete with one of her beautiful smiles that seemed to brighten up the brooding boy's day.

"Hn."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to the said girl, and enveloping her in a tight brother-sister hug.

Sakura laughed at her bestfriend's antics. "You're a ball of energy today." She commented.

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

The pastel haired teen turned to her childhood crush. She didn't fawn over him compared to their genin days. She treated him as an equal, a comrade, a teammate, a friend.

And the second Sasuke realized this, he started―as cliché as it may sound―to fall for her.

"So how are you today, Sasuke-kun?" she asked cheerfully. She still added the suffix to his name, yes she did. But not as an endearment, more of one of those signs that indicated that the two of them had gradually grown closer as friends.

Realizing his place, Naruto grinned. "Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, don't you think that the teme here looks awfully _hot _today?"

Said male's eyes widened along with jade orbs.

"N-Naruto―"

"Yo!" a familiar silver haired jounin appeared.

Perched on the branch of the tree that Sakura had her back leaned against, he stared at the three young adults below him.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head.

"_N-Nanimo_! It was nothing, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, a nervous laugh escaped her lips. "N-Now, let's train!" she said, dashing for the middle of the field.

"Alright?" the jounin replied, his eyebrows were etched together due to his confusion as he hopped off the branch and followed his female student.

Once the two were out of earshot, the Uchiha male turned towards Naruto, with the signature Uchiha glare intact as he stared.

"What the hell was _that _about?!" Sasuke hissed.

"What? I thought I did a pretty good job!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke threw Naruto a glare that spoke volumes.

"But―"

"Naruto, Sasuke, the training will begin already! If you're done having your little spat over there, Sakura and I would be really delighted to get out of the piercing sun's rays and begin picking partners for the spar!" Kakashi called.

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing a glance at the Uchiha before walking towards the two.

_This seriously was going to be a long day._

-

-

After training, the two male members of the old team 7 accompanied their only girl teammate to her favorite bookstore.

"Alright, I'll be in the medicine section, you guys can check out anything that might interest you." Sakura said, _shoo_ing the two away as she proceeded to said area of the bookstore.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked around. It was as if he'd been here before. The place seemed all too familiar.

"Tch. Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned from behind him.

_Ding!_

"Now I remember!" Naruto exclaimed as he dashed off to a certain part of the bookstore.

"Dobe…" Sasuke hissed as he stalked the blond.

Naruto abruptly came to a sudden halt. He extended his hand and retrieved a certain book from one of the shelves.

His eyes widened as he grinned. "Teme, do you know what _this _is?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's the _ultimate collector's edition of Icha Icha Paradise_!" the blond exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "Never took you for a pervert." He muttered.

Naruto ignored the comment as he flipped the book open.

The two remained standing―as absurd as it was.

Naruto continued to flip through the pages of the book, giggling from time to time.

Sasuke sighed, leaning his shoulder on the shelf beside him.

'_Where the hell is Sakura?'_ he thought, quite annoyed to say the least.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes seemed to have stopped moving, and remained on one spot.

The blond boy gazed up from his book and stared at Sasuke.

"Hn. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ne, ne, can you explain to me what―"

"Oh, hell no. I am not explaining to you whatever it is in that book that you do not get." Sasuke hissed.

Naruto glared at him. "Hmph! Fine then, I'll just ask Sakura-chan instead!" the blond boy huffed, turning his back towards the dark haired male and stomping off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and remained on the same spot.

Wait a second…

Realization dawned on him in that second.

Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan immediately went in search for the annoying blond male.

Even from afar he could already hear the blond's annoying voice.

"Sakura-chan! I have a question for you!"

Said pink haired girl faced Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto?"

"Ne, what does _this _mean?" Naruto questioned as he pointed at a certain sentence from the book.

Sakura wasn't able to see the cover of the book Naruto chose of course, therefore she proceeded to read the sentence.

Now being the smart Kunoichi she was, her eyes immediately widened as the meaning had already left a mark in her head and mind.

"W-Well, Naruto…you see that is another….umm…_style or position _of―"

"Hah! I _knew_ I was right! So will you and teme be using one of those _positions _in your honeymoon _after _he asks you to be his girlfriend _and _the mother of his children?" Naruto questioned innocently.

Sakura blushed.

Nearby, Sasuke banged his head on one of the shelves.

"Naruto, you idiot."

-

-

After that awkward encounter in the bookstore, the three decided to take a short break. Of course, being the usual idea-giver he was, Naruto decided on dining in his favorite place.

Ichiraku's.

And Sakura and Sasuke didn't even bother to refuse. The thing that happened in the bookstore still left them quite…well, you know what I mean.

"Seriously, I wonder why Sai-baka and Yamato-taichou didn't show up." Naruto mused.

Sakura giggled, "I heard from Shishou that they were sent on an S-ranked mission."

Naruto' eyes widened. "_Nani_?! That is so unfair!" he whined.

Sasuke grunted. "Like she'd send you on another mission," he scoffed. "You just recovered from that full body cast you received from an A-ranked mission last week."

"_Demo, _that does _not _give her an excuse!" he exclaimed.

"Tch. Just suck it up. They're probably going to be done in a few hours."

"Teme, you are so cruel." Naruto sniffed. "I thought that if I'd help you with Sa―mmph!"

Sakura blinked. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why are you covering Naruto' mouth?"

Ahh. Naïve little girl indeed.

"Tch. Just order your damn bowl." Sasuke said to the blond as they sat down on the stools in front of the Ichiraku counter.

"Oh wait, I'll be back in just a moment, guys. I have to talk to Ojii-san at the back." Naruto grinned, standing up and leaving the two.

A comforting silence took place.

"Hn."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke?" she blinked innocently.

"So I heard from Naruto that you started dating while I was…away." Sasuke said.

Confusion clouded her mind before a grin placed itself on her face. "Jealous?" she asked, still grinning.

"Tch. I just wanted to know certain things." He replied.

Sakura laughed. "Right, right."

"I'm baaaack!" Naruto exclaimed, seating himself back down on his stool in the farther left side of the counter. "Anything interesting happen?" he asked in a sly voice.

Sakura glared at Naruto before bonking him on the head.

"Itaaii…" he yelped. Realizing that he had to put his plan into action, he grinned at Sasuke secretly before turning to Sakura. "So like, I went to the back and checked what ramen flavors were available, and, well because Kami-sama loves me so much, there are only two bowls of ramen left at the back. Their special ramen flavor for the day, and beef ramen." Naruto grinned.

Sakura's face scrunched up in disgust. Ichiraku's special flavored ramen weren't always…to her liking. The only person she knew who was able to withstand their special flavored ramen was Naruto.

"So I guess Sasuke-kun and I will be having beef, then?" she questioned, looking at Sasuke.

Said male nodded.

"Ahhh, but you see, my friends. There's a problem with that."

"The only beef flavored ramen is placed in a bowl _for two_, since Ayame-san took a day off the special flavored ramen is in the single bowl, while the beef ramen was placed in one big bowl normally used for two." Naruto explained.

Sakura blushed. "But how can that b―"

"Shush, Sakura-chan. Do not question me." Naruto said.

Sakura calmed down.

"Well, what do you say, guys?" Naruto questioned, secretly grinning.

"I guess we could just find anoth―"

"Hn. Just bring it in, dobe. We don't have all day." Sasuke said in a bored tone as his eyes were closed.

Naruto's grin widened as Sakura's blush deepened.

"Alright, bring it in, Ojii-san!" Naruto shouted.

Said old man came in from the back holding two steaming bowls of ramen placed on a silver tray. One bowl larger in size than the other.

Naruto's eyes glistened as drool pooled in his mouth.

"ITADAKIMASU!" the blond exclaimed, breaking the chopsticks into two as he started eating.

Sakura shakily took hers and muttered the same thing. Her eyes widened as Sasuke did the same, and soon…the two were eating…

Their faces were so close to one another that she could _hear_ his breathing as he chewed.

She could _feel_ the warmth that radiated from his body.

Sakura's heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage. Her face was red all over, but that could be passed on as the result of eating the steaming bowl of beef ramen.

Sasuke's expression was void of emotion of course, but if you'd squint real close, you could spot a dash of red across his cheeks.

The two had stopped eating and were just staring at each other. Their chopsticks were set aside as their heads had seemed to draw closer to each other's. Their eyes drooping slowly, ever so slowly.

Naruto grinned. _'I am such an AWESOME wingman.' _He thought as he bent ever so slightly on the counter to reach for his glass of water. Now being the klutz he was, his left arm landed on the lower portion of his steaming bowl, making it jerk slightly, followed by his right hand, which was already holding the glass of water.

Now due to the fact that Naruto was prone to accidents, his glass filled with water to the brim landed on top of Sakura's head, evidently making her somewhat scream due to the coldness, and drawing her out of that dazed state.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura hissed, fully drenched.

Sasuke blinked.

_One.._

_Two…_

_Three times._

But he could still see a wet Sakura.

And since he was only male, he couldn't help but feel a bit…aroused by the sight.

"Hehehe…umm…gomen, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright!" Sakura hissed.

…

And Naruto could see nothing but white.

-

-

"Sakura-chan, did you really have to hit me _that _hard?" Naruto complained, rubbing the bump on his head and caressing his bruised cheek.

"Well you were the one who drenched me with water!" Sakura retorted, shivering as a gust of cold wind blew by.

Sasuke cursed. Oh great, now she might catch a cold due to the fact that he had nothing for her to use to cover up her drenched form.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes in response. Typical Naruto.

The good thing was, the two were kind enough to walk her home.

The sun had already began setting, as the sky took on a darker hue of blue.

Sakura turned towards them once they got to her doorstep.

"Do you guys…want to come in?" she questioned almost hesitantly.

"Will there be ramen?" Naruto inquired, his eyes glistened with hope.

"Naruto, we just came from Ichiraku's! I thought that you'd feel sated by now!" Sakura scolded, her arms were resting on her waist.

"_Demo_, it's _raaammeeen,_ Sakura-chan! RAMEN!" he exclaimed.

She huffed. "Well I guess…" she caved in.

The blond beamed at her. "_Arigato, _Sakura-chan!"

"_Nandemo nai_," she sighed, turning to the Uchiha. She was prepared to face a response of negation or anything relatively close to that. But the fact that he was still standing there, muttering his _normal _one word response, surprised her.

Unlocking her door and leaving it wide open as she went through her house, switching the light on as she passed the living room and headed towards the kitchen, she told the boys to make themselves comfortable as she prepared Naruto's meal.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want anything?" she asked.

"Hn. No thank you." He said curtly, leaning back on her cream colored plush love seat, as Naruto rested himself on her pink bean bag on the living room floor.

Said blond took the remote from the coffee table, and switched the television on, surfing the different channels.

It amazed Sasuke―to say the least― at the fact that Naruto seemed so comfortable in doing casual things in the humble abode of their pink haired teammate.

An action―Sasuke wished somehow― he could pull off, come a certain day in the future.

"Teme, teme, teme, the day's almost over, and you haven't made your move yet. Tch, you disappoint me." Naruto said. His eyes were glinting with playful mockery of the Uchiha.

"Shut the hell up, dobe." Sasuke calmly replied. His eyes were dull. It hid the swirl of emotions he felt inside.

"Aw come on, teme. I've seen the way you would look at Sakura-chan ever since you came back. I always had a feeling that you held some hidden emotions for her, even in our genin days!"

"Urusai. You don't have to be so loud, she'll hear you, dumbass!" Sasuke hissed.

"Feh. Things would be easier for you if _that _happened, then." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Just pull that stick out and admit that you like―no wait, _love _Sakura-ch―"

The sound of numerous kitchen utensils falling and hitting the ground abruptly halted Naruto from continuing any further.

The two males stared at the semi-gaping Sakura standing by the kitchen entrance.

_She heard __everything__._

"I-I forgot to ask you what kind of ramen you wanted…" Sakura said softly, avoiding both of their gazes.

Naruto nudged the Uchiha. "No use worming your way out of this with excuses, teme. Go for the kill." He winked, standing up.

"I'll see you guy tomorrow then! Sore ja!"

Once the door clicked shut behind him, Sasuke looked at Sakura. She continued to avoid his gaze.

"W-Well…I'll just be…in the kitchen." Sakura said softly, swiftly turning around.

"Wait," his masculine voice that still sent shivers down her spine stopped her.

"Hm?"

"How much of that did you hear?" he questioned her. His gaze smoldering as she dared herself to look into his onyx eyes.

"Just about enough…" she replied.

He couldn't see her face, for her back was still turned towards him.

"And yet," she continued. "I can't seem to believe it."

"Why _not_?"

He cursed himself for acting on a reflex and saying those words without thinking first.

"Because I'm not that gullible twelve year old girl anymore." She replied. Her voice was soft, but hidden beneath that demeanor, was a suffering girl. She turned towards him with a torn expression.

And to think that Haruno Sakura finally accepted the idea of the two of them just…remaining as friends. She didn't want her heart to bleed. Not anymore. She refused to give in to the weakness we all call _love_.

His eyes searched hers for any hidden false error in her statement. Any sign that would indicate that she still longed to be with him.

He took an intake of breath before speaking. He had to think things thoroughly. He had to make sure that what he said would go straight to the meaning without being too rash.

He never was in favor of the _beating around the bush _concept.

"Like you said, we aren't twelve anymore. Forget what happened back then and start anew."

Sakura sighed. As if it was _that _easy.

"You can't just ask someone to start new, _Sasuke._ Some people prefer to bring the past along with them to the future. It prevents you from repeating the same mistake." She murmured.

Sasuke walked up to her and held her by the shoulders. "I know that I caused you pain the past. I've wasted countless numbers of your tears," he began, tucking a lock of stray pink hair behind her ear. "But, I want to make up for that. You mean…a lot to me, Sakura. You're not just a teammate of mine…" he murmured, drawing her in for a tight hug and holding her body flushed against his.

Sakura could feel the beating of his heart under her palm, due to the fact that her right hand was on his chest as he continued murmuring his regrets into her hair.

"I can't change how I am, but I _do _appreciate everything you've ever done for me. I'm…sorry. For everything…"

Tears fell from her eyes as Sakura clutched on to Sasuke's shirt tightly. She never wanted to let go.

Ever since he came back, she _never _cried. She never told him how much he had caused her pain. How much it pained her to wake up the next day on that cold bench, and realizing that he was gone.

How much it tore her apart to see him two years later right above that cliff outside Orochimaru's base.

No. She never mentioned any of it.

But as he apologized, she couldn't help herself. She opened the gate that held back all of her emotions.

Emotions that were long overdue. More than a year already.

More than a year.

"Just…let me make it up to you…alright?" he said softly, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

Despite her view being glassy, she nodded. A small smile appearing on her face.

Acceptance washed over him.

He suddenly felt…warm inside. It was as if the burden he carried on his shoulders were lifted off of his shoulders.

"Sakura…" he said seriously, looking at her directly in the eye.

"Hm…?"

"Will you…" he blushed and looked away before continuing. "be my…girlfriend?"

Silence followed.

Sasuke still did not meet her eyes.

Sakura's living room wallclock ticked as time passed by.

Rejection washed over him as he sighed. He couldn't believe how heavy his chest felt in just that second.

Well that was…before two arms wrapped themselves around his torso. Pulling him in and holding him closely towards her small, petite body.

"I would…love to be your girlfriend…Sasuke." Sakura replied. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck as she inhaled his scent.

And he never felt this content in years as a small _true _smile appeared on his face.

Sasuke kissed both of her eyelids. Then dragged his lips to her cheeks and kissing them. Moving to her nose, then to her lips.

He softly brushed his lips against hers as he finally felt her begin to respond shyly.

Their lips moved in synchronization. Sasuke held Sakura protectively towards him as his arm tightened their grip around her waist.

Pulling away when air was needed, that didn't stop Sasuke from trailing his lips on Sakura's jaw. Kissing her once again…

Silently _thanking _her for giving him another chance.

Sakura stared at Sasuke with love and care in her eyes. Her touch was so gentle that Sasuke felt the need to always be by her side, and protect her from any harm.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun…" she murmured.

He drew her in for another earth-shattering kiss in response.

Maybe he couldn't say those words to her _(for now)_, but that didn't mean he couldn't _show _her how he felt. How _happy _he was that she allowed him entrance into her life once again.

Maybe Kami-sama was kind enough to give the two a _second chance_. After all, love is all about taking chances for the person who means the world to you the most.

And in the end, love was always there. It was always present for the two. It's just sometimes, it takes a lot of time and effort to reach that eternal happiness once you've found who you're meant to be with forever. And when you do, your outlook on life will chance. No matter how many tragedies you've encountered.

Love will always be there to save you in your darkest hour.

-

-

-

Naruto grinned on the other side of the door.

'_Woaahh, looks like they're getting it on!' _he thought to himself as he heard a soft moan coming from Sakura.

"Well my job here is done! Naruto, you are one hell of a wingman." He said to himself, grinning at the fact that two of his bestfriends found their happy ending in one another.

'_It took them damn long too.' _He scoffed, walking through the streets of Konoha, heading for his own house.

Just then did he spot an arguing Ino and Shikamaru by the entrance of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Dammit, you're so lazy, it infuriates me!" the blond female yelled.

"Troublesome woman, you don't have to be so loud." Shikamaru replied.

"Arrgghh! That's it, just…go home to your damn _shogi _board and play whatever the hell. I don't care anymore!" Ino shouted, stomping her way back in her family's flower shop, slamming the glass door and locking it.

"Troublesome woman." Naruto heard the lazy genius mutter, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Just then, an idea formed in Naruto's head.

"Hey, Shikamaru! I happen to think that you need a wingman, and I know an _excellent _person suited for the job!" the blond exclaimed, catching up to the lazy genius, forgetting all about the ramen in Sakura's house.

-

_Oh boy…_

_-_

_

* * *

Owari

* * *

_

**Reminder: Some words in **_italics _**are Japanese **(but not all)**.**

**So I changed the title of this fanfiction, (once again). Damn. I really can't seem to find the right suitable one that would fit this fanfiction. **

**Buuut..._ohh well._**

**So yeah, you know the drill. Please leave a comment/review/criticism, etc.  
They will all be nurtured and cared for till they are old enough to stand on their own.  
**

**Leave a **review**, **onegai**. :)**


End file.
